brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Make this our Official App
Ok, so you guys know I have been working on a Brickipedia type app. I finished a small version of it, but it's not much. I made one for both iPhone and iPad, which is able to view the recent changes of brickipedia and it's details. I currently do not have an app for editing, chat, messages, etc. because it seems as though I can't find any API for wikia, and it is terribly difficult. Note, this is just version 1, things will evolve over time, but for now here it is. The app is free as well. You can find more information on this page: link 1 Also, I wanted to propose this as Brickipedia's official app. meaning, we would advertise this on wherever you want on the site saying it's out official app. Professional wikis, have applications, and we would be the second wiki (after Lyrics wiki) to have an app. This app is very good for patrolling recent edits, and having quick and easy access to recently edited pages. Also, if you have a negative/slightly negative comment, please think of all the time I put into this project without monetary or personal gain. Thanks guys. 16:20, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Update: Also, if you're wondering why I didn't distribute this on the app store, is because Apple will no-doubtedly reject an app like this for being too simple. * By the way... If it does keep evolving, it sounds great. **Silly me, I wonder why I couldn't find the api wiki. :/ Yes, I am sure it will be evolving (let's hope), because my spare time seems to have been running out these days. :/ 16:35, April 3, 2012 (UTC) *Sure this sounds like it will be great. *YES, I've been asking him for a while to do this [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 16:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC) *'Full Support:' I believe if we make an app, our territory as a wiki will expand and we will get more users. * Per Evanf. * Great idea. However, just based on this screenshot, you seem to have an error, possibly where something isn't defined- see the top two and the 6th most recent change. Also, logs look a bit funny, eg the 5th one down is actually a deletion. Sorry, you probably already know this, and I definitely think it'd be nice to have our own app :) 22:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) **Yeah, I am hoping to fix those in the next update with some new API's NXT showed me. So hopefully it will be more organized. Well, deletions are apart of the RC. :P Unless, you guys just want MainSpace edits (which defeats the whole purpose of this app, because it's opposed to show ALL of the wikia's activity.) :) So like I said, I could possibly fix these issues with new API stuff in the near future, and thank you. :D 22:44, April 3, 2012 (UTC) * Per every body above *'Support' I really like the idea, and I have recently bought an iPhone.... * Just thought I'd point out, the API for this specific wiki is here... just incase there was any confusion :) /me shrugs --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 20:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC)